Pokemon The last movie
by KAW021197
Summary: After defeating a menacing enemy, Ash finally can settle down with Dawn. Or can he?


Pokémon Father and Son

By Kyle Wilson, Chris Reasoner and Jacob Childersmith

It had been a month since Giovanni died. Dawn and Kyle were in bleachers alongside a battlefield. They were watching Ash battle a trainer for the Unova League Title. With a sudden move, Ash won the battle in a sweep. Dawn rushed onto the field and hugged Ash.

The day after the victory over Giovanni, known as the Battle of Pallet, Ash had asked Dawn to be his girlfriend. Quickly, she accepted happily, and sealed it with a short kiss on Ash's cheek.

Now, they stood hugging after Ash's victory. As Ash hugged her, he suddenly felt a huge headache. He reeled from Dawn clutching his head. Ash what's wrong? Dawn asked concerned. Suddenly a man appeared in front of Ash. A massive dragon accompanied him.

Who are you? Ash and Dawn asked the man, who appeared to be 28 years old. Strangely, it was Kyle who strode forward. Ash was shocked to see his master kneel before the man.

My master… it's an honor to see you again Kyle said. MASTER?! Ash exclaimed. Yes said the man. I am Eragon, son of Brom, Dragon Rider and Guardian of Power. I am also known as Shadeslayer. This is my dragon, Saphira Brightscales, also known as Bjartskular. She can understand if you speak to her.

It is an honor to meet you both said Ash and Dawn, kneeling. Finally I meet the hatchling Kyle has been training Saphira said telepathically, which is how dragons communicate. HATCHLING? Ash exclaimed angrily. Saphira growled. I will not be insulted by a boy who can't defeat even Eragon. I can too! Ash said, standing. Yeah, good luck Kyle muttered.

Ash and Eragon had a sword fight in the woods, which lasted a while. Finally, Ash disarmed Eragon with a bash to the sword. Impressive Eragon said, rising up. He sheathed his sword. You're very powerful. Thanks said Ash. You were great said Dawn, kissing his cheek. Suddenly, Eragon struck at Dawn. Ash quickly drew his sword and deflected the blow, disarming Eragon. Very good Eragon said sheathing his sword again. Defeating your opponent AND protecting your loved one. I'm impressed. Thanks said Ash. But can you please not do that again? I don't want an accident to occur. Also, I don't want Dawn to be a practice dummy target. Very well said Eragon smiling.

That night, Kyle and Eragon caught up on their friendship. Your pupil is powerful said Eragon. Well he still needs training. He's too reckless. I highly doubt that he could've really beaten you. I think you threw the match Kyle said harshly. You've lost faith in me Eragon said sadly. NO! Exclaimed Kyle. I would die for you! I'm just concerned for your well-being. Why? Eragon asked. YOU'RE OVER 200 YEARS OLD MASTER! Kyle shouted. You are growing weak with age. I can sense it. A Guardian of Power doesn't grow weak with age. You know that Eragon reasoned. I'm only 19 Kyle explained. And I'm completely mortal, not like you. Dragon Riders may not die from age, but they grow weaker as they age. That's why I denied a dragon egg. I didn't want immortality. I wanted to be human Kyle said. But you're not human Kyle, you are a Guardian of Power Eragon said. You'll never be human, you will always be different from everyone else, but that doesn't mean you're any different from me, or Ash, or anyone else. Thank you master Kyle said, bowing.

That night, Kyle explained that an unknown fiend was wreaking havoc on Unova. We don't know who he is or why he's doing this, but be aware. This may be our biggest fight ever.

Ash woke up to a strange sight. Soldiers surrounded them. They were dressed in blue uniforms and Ash recognized them immediately. The Union Army Ash gasped. ASH, YOU'RE AWAKE! Dawn shouted, hugging him. What's wrong? Why's the Union Army here? Ash asked. You… Dawn began. You were asleep for 3 days Kyle said walking up. He looked terrible, with red eyes that healed quickly, but still seemed sad. Something was wrong.

What's wrong? Why was I asleep for 3 days? Ash asked. A lone soldier poisoned you 3 nights ago. Kyle explained. The soldier took his life before we could catch him. Eragon and I called the army here and attacked a small fort under the command of our new enemy. What happened? Where's Eragon? Ash asked. The fort was seized said Kyle. But the fiend fled. As for Eragon… Kyle's eyes filled with tears, as did Dawn's. He… he was stabbed by the fiend during a battle with him. He… he died a few hours ago. I… I'm so sorry Ash said. Ash saw a tear fall from his master's eye. Saphira survived he said. But she was wounded badly. She lost her leg and 3 feet of her tail. We executed her yesterday. She couldn't take it anymore. The Dragon Riders are extinct.

Who is this man? Demanded Ash. He's not whom you think Ash said Kyle. TELL ME NOW! OR I'LL STRIP IT FROM YOUR THROAT! TELL ME SO I CAN KILL HIM FOR ERAGON!

He's your father Ash Kyle said softly. Ash reeled and looked like he'd been sucker-punched. No… No, no, no, that can't be, IT CAN'T BE! Ash shouted crying. Ash we have to kill him Kyle said. I'm sorry. You won't kill him growled Ash. Why not? Kyle asked. Because I WILL KILL HIM FOR DISRESPECTING MY FAMILY!

After searching for several days, they found Ash's father. So you found me, SON he gloated. When he said "son" Ash winced. Ash drew his sword and attacked. For a few minutes they fought. Finally Ash disarmed his father. His father was shocked. Beaten… by a child? How… is that possible? He stammered. Ash sheathed his sword. Because you have no heart and no one loves you. But Dawn loves me, Kyle loves me and my fellow soldiers love me. They are my friends and they give me power beyond your comprehension Ash said. He failed to notice his father grabbing his fallen sword. Then I will take away your love! His father shouted. He stabbed at Dawn but Ash had learned that trick from Eragon. He quickly disarmed his father and stabbed him through the heart. His father collapsed, dead. I'm sorry father Ash said sadly. For Eragon, for Saphira, I have had my fill of vengeance, justice is done. Dawn hugged Ash tightly. Kyle smiled. The final threat was over. As the sun set Ash and Dawn kissed. They would always together. Ash realized that he was where he belonged. With Dawn.

EPILOGUE

Not all news that came out of this was good. Kyle found out that Chris Reasoner and Jacob Childersmith, his best friends, died in combat along with Eragon and Saphira. Plaques were made in their honor and all three of them received full military honors, including the " 21 shots". What are the 21 shots? Ash had asked. The highest honor in the military Kyle said. It's given to only very important military figures. You will get the 21 shots too, when you die, which hopefully isn't for a while. Ash, Dawn, and Kyle fell asleep with the knowledge that they were finally at peace. For 5 years that was the case. Ash told Kyle that he thought all the adventures with severe danger were over. That wouldn't be further from the truth. And it all began from 4 words that fell from Ash's lips in a conversation with Dawn 5 years later.

THE END


End file.
